


Avenging the World, or Some Shit like That

by knightofdreams



Series: The Woman Heroes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: genderbend!au, sorry i'm really tired this is total shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really shitty genderbend! aus that I came up with when I was depressed. I'm sorry if I butchered stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging the World, or Some Shit like That

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks for reading this, I mean, you could have done a lot of stuff with your time but you chose to read this, so I appreciate it, man.

Belle Banner had always made her way on her own. Not that it had been easy, come on, there were problems that got in her way ever since she was seventeen and fresh out of school. Men had harassed her. Women had harassed her. Animals didn’t seem to like her that much because she put on an air of being unapproachable. Can you believe that? Animals hated her because she had that sort of vibe.

When the accident happened, every stressor Belle had suddenly had massive cinder blocks she couldn’t move. It wasn’t her fault that the other one was still lurking over her shadow, ready to spontaneously rip out the lungs of the first apartment building that it saw.

She was fine being alone. Of course she was, people would only get in the way and they would get hurt if she let them in. Belle couldn’t let anyone get hurt ever again. She was done with it.

And when she was in Kuala Lumpur, she had that familiar sea sick feeling in her gut.

_Something isn’t right here. This doesn’t feel right._

Still, the little boy had begged her to check up on his mother, and there could be a chance that it was a real thing she could handle with her own hands, and not an opportunity for the other one.

She closed the door to the house and immediately started for the bed, lifting the covers gently.

There was no one there. Heart hammering, she looked for the boy, and saw his tiny body wriggle out of the house through the window.

“Well there goes my twenty dollars” she muttered.

“Don’t worry” a voice said from the dark part of the room “money’s only temporary, anyway.”

It was a man standing at six foot three, with red hair, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled in a vague non-threatening way, but Belle had known a lot of those smiles in the past and already knew where they would lead to.

“Why are you here? This is a big mistake you’re making, buddy.”

“I wouldn’t be here at all, but my employers need things that you can give.”

The man cut the bullshit, and Belle decided that she would like him if she wasn’t one hundred percent certain that he was going to kill her.

“You don’t want what I can give, man, trust me. What I do, it’s always something bad.”

The man smiled. “Bad is just what we need. I’m Agent Romanov, from SHIELD.”

Belle laughed. Of course they would need her. Probably to run some laboratory shit like she used to do with rats. “I’m flattered the government would take an interest in me.”

“There’s a person out there who’s out do some very bad things, and we’re asking you to team up with us so we can try and stop it.”

Belle laughed again, this time, a little bit harder. “Did you even read my file? I’m the furthest thing away from some sort of super hero. All I do is destroy.”

The man, Agent Romanov, looked grim. “Sometimes you gotta do what you can. I wouldn’t ask you if this weren’t a problem I couldn’t solve with a Glock.”

Belle tapped her foot and sighed. “What if I say no?”

“Then I show you just how disappointed I can be, and I know how much you hate to make a scene.”

She bit her lip, and thought. “Just this once, Agent Romanov” she said. “And if you’re lying to me, well” she laughed darkly and got a spring of dark amusement as he touched his gun in safety “I can show you just how disappointed I’ll be.”

The man gave a small smile, and ushered her out of the house, where dozens upon dozens of soldiers, guns, and missiles were aimed at the house.

Belle looked at Agent Romanov.

“Oh come on now, that’s just plain rude.”


End file.
